Monstruo
by supermonstrum
Summary: Él gusta de ti. Tú pensarás que no le correspondes, porque no puedes amar a un monstruo. ¿Quién dice que no eres uno para él? ¿Nunca te replanteaste si siente dolor como tú?, ¿eso no te hace también un monstruo? - Cartyle
1. Loose tongue

_I never see__n one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me._

**1. Lengua floja.**

Stan había roto con Wendy. Bien, ninguna noticia nueva. No sé qué era más frecuente, si mis noches de follada o la rutina de esos dos tórtolos. Sin embargo, pasados los años, demasiados, comenzamos a pensar que todo iba más allá de un tire y afloje que terminaba con una reconciliación tan empalagosa como película de Disney. Traté de decirle a Stan que buscase a otra persona que lo valorara como mínimo cinco meses seguidos, las intermitencias de Wendy cada vez lo dejaban peor y traía un puto efecto dominó: Kyle estaba atrás de él para que no viviera postrado en la cama escuchando música que "si sabe hablar del dolor del corazón", yo intentaba ayudar a Kyle, que lidiaba con el hartazgo y el deber del súper mejor amigo, y Cartman… Cartman también apuntaba al mismo punto que yo, sólo que con una actitud que Kyle no veía adecuada para la situación de Stan.

Lamentablemente, esta vez el corte fue algo bastante largo y sin posibilidades a la vista de regresar. No quiso contarnos cuáles fueron las causas, repetía constantemente que moriría y jamás volvería a ser todo como antes, que nunca debió haberse fijado en ella. Admito que hemos escuchado esas palabras a través del tiempo, pero el tono y la fuerte convicción con la que las decía nos hacía pensar seriamente. Así que Stan se volvió nuestro "sol" y pasamos a ser los demás putos planetas, girando en su entorno, intentando hacerle ver el lado bueno de la vida, porque, no jodan, sí que los tiene.

El problema, a veces surge cuando una situación así se extiende más de lo esperado. Al menos yo, tiendo a perder la concentración, y la seriedad del mismo se va desvaneciendo, nos vamos acostumbrando a que Stan parezca un gótico insufrible, desistimos sin darnos cuenta. Supongo que a Eric le pasaba lo mismo y si Kyle se dejaba llevar por nosotros cada tanto, era porque quería acabar con todo aquello.

Hablado de ellos dos, su clima de rutina y agresión aparecía incluso en la oscura habitación del corazón roto, cosa que me causaba mucha risa. Algo así como quienes hacen chistes en los funerales: hay que morderse el labio para no cagar ese aire fúnebre que se respira, observas como los otros están perdidos en otro tiempo y espacio, más allá del ataúd que es encerrado y la viuda o familia que se desgarran.

—¡Dios, Stan! Si sigues así, todos los maricas de South Park vendrán por ti, este teatro es de lo más gay.

—¡Cállate, Cartman! No necesita que le digas eso, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que él pido que Wendy lo dejara? Si no vas a ayudarnos a hacer bien las cosas, mejor lárgate —replicaba Kyle y luego me fulminó con la mirada. Arqueé una ceja intrigado, ¿qué carajo tenía que ver yo?—. No sé para qué lo traes, siempre es igual, Kenny.

—No, no —interrumpió el castaño—. No es culpa de Stan, sino tuya, judío.

—¿Mía? Intento ayudar a mi mejor amigo, ¿piensas que puedes decirme cómo hacerlo mejor, idiota?

—Esos sermones de niña no ayudan en nada. Tal vez debería mandar todo al carajo y hacer como Kenny, ¿en qué momento lo has visto así por una chica? —Me encogí de hombros, amagando una sonrisa. —En cambio tú estás con esa mierda del amor incondicional, las virtudes y reciprocidad. Chúpame las bolas, no lo llevará a ninguna parte.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, culo gordo! —chilló perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿O qué? ¿Me cortarás el pene como a un judío?

—¡Se llama circuncisión! Y no es cortarse el pene, es sólo quitar el… Oh, olvídalo, ¿quieres? Sólo vete de aquí —insistió.

—No eres mi jefe. ¿Stan, quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó de una manera peligrosamente dulce. Marsh, que estaba acurrucado en la cama con el MP3 a todo volumen, nada más hizo levantó un hombro, alegando «Como quieras», suficiente para que Cartman pusiera una gran sonrisa victoriosa—. Me quedo, Kyle.

No lo resistí y solté una fuerte risotada, la capucha del anorak la ahogó un poco, pero no escapé a la segunda mirada de reproche. Me callé enseguida y miré hacia el techo, fingiendo que tenía algo lo suficientemente fascinante para no despegar los ojos de el. Broflovski puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, me recordaba a un gato; se volvió hacia Stan y le sacó los auriculares de un tirón.

Obligándolo a prestarnos atención, volvimos a enumerarle las ventajas de estar soletero, yo era la persona indicada para hacer la comprobación empírica, había miles de peces en el mar, siempre pensamos que Tetaburger era una puta («socialista»), blah, blah. Sorprendentemente, nos fuimos de allí pensando que habíamos llegado más lejos que otras ocasiones. Al menos, cuando lo despedimos, levantó un poco la persiana y no volvió a recostarse en posición fetal y escuchar "No surprises" (la voz del vocalista ya de por sí causaba ciertos impulsos suicidas).

La señora Marsh nos invitó a comer, pero desistimos, ya arreglamos desde antes para pasar por KFC, mejor dicho, yo iba de acompañante porque mi bolsillo no estaba listo para ese gusto, no si quería pasarme la noche en mi cita con las conejitas de Playboy. Kyle se ofreció a pagarme una cubeta junior de alitas, me negué, ya sería la segunda vez en el mes, mentí diciendo que no tenía hambre.

Cuando quedamos frente a la caja, Cartman pidió su orden, la de Kyle y una tercera, con cara asqueada. Sonreí. Me había sorprendido, la última vez que me invitó KFC fue cuando reviví luego de que me empujó accidentalmente de las escaleras del instituto (me atrevo a jurar que sí, fue un accidente). Que lo hiciera sin situación dramática de promedio significaba bastante, mis tripas le estaba agradecidas.

Nos sentamos al lado de la ventana, hablamos de algunas tonterías como el instituto, una fiesta que Bebe organizó y a la que definitivamente iría sí o sí, pese a que en la mañana siguiente tuviera que dar un examen recuperatorio de matemáticas. Al pelirrojo no le causó mucha gracia y vi que se avecinaba un juego de retórica para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Lancé una mirada fugaz a Cartman pidiéndole que me ayudase y cambiara de tema. Obviamente no lo hizo de la forma pacífica.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Está lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quiera.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe si repite o no, a mí sí. Kenny, al menos procura no quedar en coma alcohólico, ¿sí? —Esos ojos grandes y verdes, cuando adquieren ese brillito de súplica es imposible decir que no.

—Bien, bien, veré qué podemos hacer —murmuré inquieto. Mejor no prometer nada.

Eric rodó los ojos, seguramente le pareció de lo más patético que me dejase llevar así por su expresión. ¡Ja!, si no me dijo nada fue porque sabía perfectamente qué se siente. Muchas veces lo vi intentar, en breves segundos pues no debía notarse, negarse rotundamente a los pedidos serios del pelirrojo. Con pedidos serios me refiero a esos momentos inusuales, donde necesitamos la cooperación mutua y hay que poner manos a la obras. El punto era que más allá de disimularlo muy bien, no podía, largaba insultos y todo el antisemitismo imaginable, pero acababa, directa o indirectamente, cediendo; siempre y cuando fuese _realmente_ necesario.

Sonreí de lado, llevándome una de las alitas a la boca y cerré los ojos casi extasiado, hacía tanto que no comía nada caliente, por eso lo hice de la manera más lenta posible, saboreando la piel y masticando la carne suave. No resultaba muy difícil comprender por qué Eric se desesperó esa vez cerraron los KFC en South Park; si yo tuviese dinero, me pasaría por allí al menos una vez a la semana.

Cuando la tarde cayó, en la mesa quedamos Kyle y yo, el gordo tuvo que irse a no sé dónde y se cansó de esperar a que yo terminase. Un silencio incómodo rodeaba el ambiente, desde hacía media hora que mi amigo no me miraba a los ojos. Parecía muy concentrado en sus pies, se mordía el labio cada tanto y sus mejillas iban alternando en tonos de rosa y rojo. Evidentemente quería decirme algo y no se atrevía.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? No podía preguntárselo así como así, claro. Carraspeé, me limpié los dedos con una servilleta, di toscas señales de que abriera la boca y lo dejase salir. Además me intrigaba mucho, debía tratarse de algo bueno para que se le encendiera la cara, aunque tratándose de Kyle eso no era inusual. Yo ya había perdido la vergüenza a muchas cosas, si el viento le levanta la falda a una chica, silbo alegre pero no me ruborizo, es algo extraño: cada vez me ruborizo con menos cosas; en cambio Kyle…

—¿Tienes que hacerle algún favor desagradable porque te pagó el almuerzo? —soltó de manera atropellada.

Abrí un poco los ojos, sorprendido. Eso sí que era nuevo, ¿desde cuándo le interesaba mi relación con Cartman?

Alto, no hay que ser tan duros con Brofloski, supongo que después de conocerlo tantos años y de ver su cinismo en su máxima expresión, no muchos creerían que me acababa de pagar una cubeta junior de alitas de pollo. En un pasado lejano yo ni siquiera hubiese soñado con algo así. Créanlo o no los tiempos cambian; dudo que las personas sí, siempre siguen el molde que fueron (a menos que hayan sufrido una experiencia traumática), pero es posible que tengan otra perspectiva en sus relaciones.

Cartman era mi "mejor" amigo.

—No.

Ahora Kyle parecía más sorprendido que yo. Reí bajito, aparentemente tendría que hacer una especie de defensa a la imagen que él tenía del culón. Supe que no le haría mucha gracia y no por eso mentiría.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces, creo que somos amigos, ¿qué te sorprende? ¿No es amigo tuyo también?

—Tal vez sería mejor si no un fuese un hijo de puta, ¿no crees? —se justificó enseguida—. Por eso te lo pregunto, no entiendo cómo funciona todo.

—Funciona como tiene que funcionar. A decir verdad, no hay gran ciencia en Cartman, salvo sus huesos inmensamente grandes —expliqué, haciéndolo reír con ganas—. Dime tú, Kyle, ¿a qué se debe ese interés de la nada?

—Me quedé pensando en la forma en que le habló a Stan —murmuró, retorciéndose los dedos. Sentía gato encerrado, si quería saber bien a dónde apuntaba con todo aquello debía seguirle el juego hasta que él solito pisara la hilacha—. A veces es como si no tuviera empatía, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé, y tú mismo lo has dicho, Kyle: parece. Quizá pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo, todos tenemos "sentimientos" —Me sentía un tanto idiota diciendo aquellas palabras tan trilladas, lo último fue acompañado por unas comillas en el aire dibujadas con mis dedos. —Yo puedo pasármelo bien y tengo empatía, Cartman también, en serio, sino no le gustarías tanto.

Oh.

¡Mierda!

No me jodas.

La había cagado en grande. Merecía el premio al idiota más idiota del universo. ¿Las alitas de pollo tienen efectos secundarios como aflojar la lengua? He sido confidente de este secretillo desde hace bastante tiempo, más de una vez se presentaron ocasiones tentadoras para dejar salir la verdad a flore y acabar con toda la telaraña del culón. Pero no, ni quiera borracho he dado la más mínima pista. Mis labios estaban cocidos, sellados, lo que fuera.

Y una tarde asquerosamente ordinaria, le digo a Broflovski que Cartman está _un poquito_ interesado en él.

De sólo imaginar lo que me esperaba si alguien más se enteraba de eso, me dolieron las bolas.

Kyle se encogió de hombros y dejó salir un sonido gangoso, lo que sería un «Ahá». Yo me rasqué la nuca, observando la ventana. Parecía que alguien hubiese roto algo valiosísimo (técnicamente yo rompí una promesa, pero no viene al caso) y esperábamos acusaciones o excusas. El calor ascendió a mi rostro, pronto sudaría por la puta situación. ¿Qué carajo sucedió conmigo? No sé, juro que no sé. Respuesta que nunca, ni en un millón de años, dejaría satisfecho a Cartman. Acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte, no me preocupaba morir a estas alturas, sino el modo en que podía suceder.

Traté de poner las ideas en orden e ignorar el dolor de bolas. Si Kyle no decía una palabra, el gordo no tenía porque saber que yo tuve un desliz. Tal cual dicen: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¿Sería eso traicionarlo nuevamente? ¿Por qué tuve que quedarme a comer? Sacudí la cabeza desesperado.

—Escucha, Kyle… eh… no quise decir eso, me refería a que después de todo, te considera un buen amigo, c-como a Stan, ¿bien? —Si no hubiese titubeado como un imbécil, tal vez lo hubiese creído, mas mi voz no sonó nada convincente. No lo culpaba si dudaba de todo.

El pelirrojo permaneció mudo un par de segundos, procesando toda la información detenidamente. Luego sonrió forzadamente, tratando en vano de tranquilizarme, y respondió:

—Como a Stan, ya lo sé, Kenny, ¿qué más sino? —Miró la hora en su móvil y se puso de pie enseguida. Noté como iba enrojeciendo cada vez más. Maldije por dentro, me estaba mintiendo, no dejaría de pensar en aquello y, ¡carajo! Tampoco podría disimularlo—. Es tarde, tengo que irme, mañana debo presentar el proyecto para…

Me dio la espalda, sin terminar la excusa, y se fue a paso rápido hasta su casa.

Me masajeé el puente de la nariz, cerrando la capucha de mi anorak hasta que todo se vio color naranja. Definitivamente tendría que ir a lo del culo gordo y decirle personalmente que acaba de decirle a Kyle sus muy celosamente guardados sentimientos obsesivos.

Después de las pocas y profundas charlas que tuvimos respecto al tema, las agresiones y etcétera adquirían mucho más sentido. Por eso me divertían sus discusiones, las veía con otros ojos, con los de Cartman; la excitante euforia de pelearlo, ver las orbes verdes encendidas. Aquello tenía una pasión mística que me resultaba de lo más entretenido. ¿Qué ley dice que no puede gustarte el judío?

Obviamente, no sé si Kyle lo entenderá de la misma manera que nosotros…

* * *

_Esto pasa cuando perdés el tiempo en youtube y encontrás una canción que por x motivo te queda. Me quise matar al leer "Monster by Lady Gaga", no me gusta, vivía reprochando a mis amigas por que escuchaban (siempre con amor) y ahora me vino toda una corriente inspirativa en base a la letra del tema. Sin mencionar que tengo una obsesión con el concepto de "monstruo"._

_Curiosamente, este primer capítulo fue narrado desde la cabeza de Kenny. De sólo pensar en el segundo, me duelen las bolas (?). En fin… acá lo tiene, extraño, salido del horno (?), girando en torno al dolor y la negación sentimental porque por alguna razón, a veces creemos que no _debemos_ amar a un monstruo. ¿Y qué es exactamente un monstruo?_

_¿OOC, denuncias judiciales, buscan trabajo, escupitajos en el rostro del autor? Decidlo con toda tranquilidad._


	2. Fucking pain

**Jodido dolor.**

Regresó a su casa bastante irritado, su madre lo recibió como de costumbre y tuvo que contener el impulso de responderle mordazmente; después de todo, si había algunas pocas personas que no merecían su hostilidad, ella era de las primeras. Casi todos los demás tenían que compartir el amor familiar para dos. Quizás Eric hubiese podido sentir lo mismo hacia Jack Tenorman, pero no; viviendo en South Park, no se molestó en tener contacto con él (las razones poco le importaban, iba directo a los hechos), dejándole únicamente un vacío que cada tanto volvía a dolerle. Así que sólo con su madre, su pequeño mundo hogareño estaba más que completo.

Subió las escaleras, arrastrando los pies con pesadez, sentía todo el cuerpo hecho de plomo y la razón de aquella sensación desagradable le ponía de los nervios. Prendió la computadora y entró a la carpeta de música, activó el orden aleatorio y se dejó sumir en aquello, igual que hacía el estúpido hippy. Mierda, ¿cuál era la diferencia en ese momento entre ambos? Primero, que él no tenía esos ataques constantemente; segundo… Bien, no había segundo.

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)_

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se tumbaba boca arriba sobre la cama. La fiel rana de trapo dio un pequeño salto por el impacto, la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y contempló varios minutos, haciendo un pequeño viaje al pasado, dándose cuenta del cambio que experimentó cuando comenzó a transitar la adolescencia. Por ejemplo, solía decirle a cierto judío cada vez que lo abrumaba con su parlotear, que le chupara las bolas, una forma de burlase un tanto grotesca y muy divertida. En cambio, ahora tenía una connotación bastante jodida, el chupar bolas pasó a ser sexo oral y el chiste se transformó en búsqueda de placer.

El único que tenía noción de todo aquello era Kenny y no porque Cartman quiso decírselo. McCormick simplemente llevaba un Doctor Corazón dentro, podía intuir las cosas con gestos mínimos que él consideraba insignificantes, lo descifró cual crucigrama para niños. También prometió no decir ni una sola palabra, se encargó de ello con desesperación, llegando al nivel del patetismo, pero no podía permitir que otro ser viviente supiera de aquello y mucho menos Broflovski.

—_Escúchame bien, saco de mierda, con una sola palabra bastará para que te haga comer tus bolas vivo. No te estoy jodiendo, ¿bien? Abre la boca, comete un error, balbucea ebrio, cualquier cosa, y amanecerás saboreando tu escroto._

Kenny solamente sonreía animado, parecía tener la primicia del momento. Detestaba esa expresión de picardía, detestaba que viera sus riñas con el judío como si viese cachorros jugueteando o una comedia romántica. Prefería gozar solo el vaivén, la voz agria de Kyle cuando perdía la paciencia en serio.

Claramente, si seguía con esa actitud no llegaría demasiado lejos. Y allí estaba el punto: no tenía sentido llegar a algo que de por sí no tenía existencia ni siquiera en Imaginacionlandia. Eric Cartman detestaba a Kyle Broflovski, como si fuera una puta ecuación exacta cuyo resultado siempre llegaba a la misma pregunta: ¿dónde puede haber… "amor"?

Pues bien, lo había. Escondido en cada sílaba, pensamiento y sueño erótico no-deseado que lo relacionaba. ¿Cómo podían explicar eso, eh? Llega, igual que los inmigrantes: sin que te lo propongas, una vez que te das cuenta viven allí, a centímetros tuyo, cambiando la forma de ver el mundo. En este caso, el amor logró acelerar su ritmo cardíaco, obligándolo a permanecer despierto y, lo que es más humillante y difícil, causarle dolor.

A veces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kyle podía formarle un nudo en el estómago. Uno que no le permitía comer, relajarse, hacer nada. Ni siquiera conseguía controlar su cuerpo: el brillo agresivo en los grandes ojos castaños cambiaba por otro, hablaba menos, quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se esforzaba al máximo por esconderlo. Stan y Kyle se lo tragaban, Kenny no. Kenny es un puto sabueso al que no se le escapa nada.

—_¿Me acompañas a comprar cigarrillos, culón?_

Aquella excusa, verdadera en el fondo, era perfecta para sacarlo de la situación y alejarse de los súper mejores amigos (que siempre se negaban a acompañar al rubio a autodestruirse los pulmones). Le estaba agradecido por ese gesto. Nunca se lo dijo, claro, prefería suponer que ya sabía lo mucho que lo ayudaba.

El Sapo Clyde sabía de su yo de nueve años, Kenny sabía bastante del de dieciocho. La diferencia era que el primero estaba relleno de felpa, el segundo de mierda.

Mientras reía malicioso con aquella poética comparación, su mano sujetó con delicadeza a la pequeña rana y la acarició con el dedo pulgar, luego la abrazó y quedó sumido en un sueño profundo.

¿Minutos, horas, días?

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo fue que estuvo recostado sobre el suelo donde crecían muchas plumas mullidas con olor a vainilla en lugar de pasto, observando unos ojos verdes en el cielo. No había necesidad de hacer nada más, ni correr, ni buscar algo, simplemente contemplarlos toda la eternidad. Podía olvidarse de parpadear tranquilamente, pero si desviaba su atención los globos oculares le lagrimeaban como si pelase toneladas de cebollas. Una brisa helada le recorrió el cuerpo, después se volvía llovizna, nieve, ardientes rayos de sol; las cuatro estaciones pasaban en cámara rápida.

Y él no necesitaba nada más que seguir hundiéndose en ese verde aceituna, exquisito.

Glorioso.

Una mano acompañada de un murmullo, lo sacaron del paraíso.

—Hey, Cartman, ¿estás despierto?

Se removió perezoso, frotándose sus ojos, molesto. Al ver la mirada azul intenso bufó. Se fijó en la hora: once y media de la noche.

—No, idiota, sólo esperaba a que vinieras a ver si fingía estar muerto —protestó acomodándose el cabello—. Te conviene que sea importante, ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿No tienes alguna chica que follarte?

No obstante, Kenny no parecía estar de humor para bromas. Gran parte de su rostro permanecía tras la capucha del anorak, lo que indicaba malas noticias, los ojos trataban de enfocarse en él y cada tanto se posaban en cualquier otro rincón. Cartman puso los suyos en blanco, ¿y ahora qué? Se sentó sobre la cama y le ordenó hablar.

—Bien, no… no sé cómo decirte esto —murmuró, cerrando aún más la capucha.

—Escúpelo ya —dijo arqueando una ceja, intrigado—. ¿Qué carajo hiciste?

—Dije algo que no debía.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

—Pues, justamente…

Todavía seguía un tanto adormilado para comprender todo. Se masajeó las sientes, tratando de armar aquel estúpido rompecabezas, pues era obvio que Kenny no le diría nada directamente y él sólo tenía ganas de volver a dormir (o mejor dicho soñar) y dejar de jugar a las adivinanzas. Además-

No.

Imposible.

Algo que no debía + Eric Cartman = desliz.  
Cantidad de cosas que no deben "deslizarse": una.  
Desliz = Kyle.

Abrió los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, frunciendo los labios en una mueca mezcla de horror y furia. El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose automáticamente una mano a la entrepierna y tragó lentamente, sabía lo que le esperaba y evitó mirar. Se oyó el sonido seco de uno de los parlantes impactando contra su cabeza, un hilo de sangre le bajó por la frente, la habitación dio vueltas.

—¡¿Que tú qué, saco de mierda?

—No sé qué sucedió, Cartman —se apresuró a justificar mientras esquivaba el segundo parlante volador—. De veras, estábamos hablando en el KFC sobre ti, que eras amigo nuestro y… y… se lo dije. Oye, no vas a-

Demasiado tarde, Cartman lo sujetó por la cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo, acorralándolo entre sus piernas. Podía ver claramente un destello rojizo en las orbes color café, el mismo demonio en persona, y eso que él tenía contacto con el inframundo, pero pocas veces había presenciado algo así. Cerró los ojos, resignado a aceptar el castigo por su error.

No más lo zarandeó con fuerza por los hombros, luego regresó a la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Algo mucho peor que la amenaza de castración, habría preferido que le gritara más cosas y lastimara, que vivir una semana entera con esa mirada fría e indiferente.

—Entonces, ¿así de simple?, ¿el judío sabe que yo…?

—Sabe que le gustas, no sé qué habrá entendido exactamente con eso. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para-

—Para que te den SIDA por el culo, hijo de puta —sentenció levantando su dedo mayor hacia él—. No hay oportunidad para nada y mucho menos cuando tiene que hacer de niñera de Stanley.

Kenny se puso de pie con torpeza y recostó el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un cigarro y lo encendió, largó la primera bocanada de humo unida a un suspiro angustioso. Allí estaba de nuevo ese dolor que le causaba cierta empatía, que de poder, apagaría.

—¿Por qué armas una competencia imaginaria con Stan? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Es la segunda vez que crees con tanta determinación que a Kyle le interesa alguien más, antes era Testaburger, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso fue una confusión de pendejo, y nadie compite con Stan, no soy tan estúpido para hacerlo en algo en lo que me pateará el culo —argumentó con fingida altanería, como si fuese su voluntad todo aquello y no al revés—. Apuesto a que no falta mucho para que deje de lado a Testaburger y salga con el judío.

—Sigo sin entender, solamente son amigos muy unidos a su manera. Tú y yo también somos amigos —tras esa última palabra Eric lo fulminó con la mirada, Kenny lo ignoró—, pero nunca nos imaginarás actuando del mismo modo en que ellos —protestó—. Cada uno es como es, ¿bien?

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)_

La computadora había quedado prendida, reproduciendo música. Fue en el silencio después de las palabras de Kenny que prestaron atención al tema de Gaga. Cartman se recostó sobre el almohadón, coincidiendo perfectamente con aquellas palabras que resonaban por el cuarto. No podían estar más acertadas: de un día al otro, la rata pelirroja se había comido lo que vendría a ser su corazón, metiéndoselo a la boca en un movimiento elegante, masticando despacio y albergándolo dentro suyo hasta que pasara eso que cada tanto solía esperar: lo haría mierda.

Si es que a esas alturas del juego no lo estaba.

—El próximo año tendremos otra vida, es una oportunidad para cambiar —insistió.

—Ni siquiera estudiaremos la misma carrera, ¿dónde ves la oportunidad, cara de culo?

—Las universidades se concentran en el mismo lugar, gordo, además, yo no creo poder subsistir por la mí cuenta, o nos buscamos un departamento compartido o tomamos las habitaciones del campus —le recordó—. Muéstrale que puedes ir en serio.

¿Tirarle pequeñas muestras de sus sentimientos? Sí que sonaba de lo más extraño y loco, un acto kamikaze, exponerse al ridículo, bastante tenía con que Kyle ya sabía que le interesaba por mediación de terceros. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ir a ofrecer todo para que se ría de él? No, prefería millones veces quedarse en lo seguro: el amistoso y cínico vaivén.

Stan tenía las cualidades que, pensaba, Kyle buscaba en una pareja o amante: sensibilidad, madurez, comprensión, simpatía, diversión, predisposición. Pocas veces actuaba de forma racista, sabía escuchar, tenía metas en su vida (igual que él, pero le restaba importancia). Vomitivo, insoportable y jodidamente ideal; Kenny lo acababa de decir: hace unos años Testaburger tenía las cualidades que buscaba, pero era distinto. No por nada Stan y él eran súper mejores amigos.

Y un día el "súper" ya no sería suficiente, entonces…

Otra vez el nudo en el estómago.

Judío hijo de puta.

—Es tarde, ¿podemos seguir la terapia otro día? —dijo mordaz. Kenny se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza—. Te acompaño, tengo que salir y pasar por unas cosas a la tienda.

Ambos salieron de la casa, caminaron un par de calles en silencio, McCormick continuaba inquieto porque no recibió el castigo que tanto estaba esperando, las palabras de Cartman lo dejaron pensativo y se preguntón qué tan intenso sería todo lo que guardaba dentro, y cómo reaccionaría Kyle cuando lo viese ahora que se situaba en el ángulo de "yo lo sé". Si había algo en lo que eran buenos esos dos, era en fingir que nada había pasado, cosa que no representaba mucha ventaja, pues la indiferencia puede ser mucho peor que los golpes o gritos.

Se detuvo, dispuesto a seguir persuadiendo al castaño. El claxon de un camión se escuchó cerca y, sin previo aviso, exhibiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas endemoniadas, Cartman le dio un puntapié, haciéndolo tropezara justo delante del vehículo.

—No sé qué sucedió, saco de mierda. De veras, estábamos aquí caminado tranquilamente y… —ronroneó, citando las palabras que usó para excusarse hace unos momentos.

La sensación familiar de grandes ruedas pasándole por encima y reventando varios órganos internos lo agobió. Una expresión débil de paz se dibujó en su rostro mientras oía la risa de su amigo, regresando a casa. Tosió varias veces, degustando la sangre, ahogándose en ella, otro auto pasó cerca y lo arrastró al medio de la calle.

A puesto que era un dolor totalmente distinto al que tienen los que sienten y no reciben de forma recíproca.

El tercer auto acabó con todo.

Ojalá Kyle no hiciese lo mismo con Eric.

* * *

_Soy una persona que raramente termina lo que empieza, salvo one-shot. Cruzo los dedos para que esto no quede en la nada. Publico porque mi cabeza no da mucho para conectarse con la realidad, se siente más cómoda mudándose a pieles ajenas. Sí, tengo Monster en el Mp3… lo necesito para escribir esta cosa, ¿cuántas veces van ya? Estoy segura que pasé las cien. Maldita inspiración. Maldito y sensual Cartyle. Anteayer vi Le petit Tourette X3 como si no fuese tan evidente._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, ganas de apaciguar el dolor de Eric, de llevar a Kenny al hospital? Decidlo con libertad. _


	3. You don't understand anything

Es de suma importancia aclarar esto: volvemos con la primera persona, ¿de quién? De los cuatro… el problemita es que se van a ir alternando sin avisar, les dejo la tarea de suponer quién está pensado qué y cuándo. Recuerdo que uno de mis escritores favoritos (Cortázar) usó este recurso y no le quedó nada mal. No estoy segura de si quedó bien, más allá de lo que piensen, manejar a Cartman y/o Stan es MUY jodido. Prefiero a Kenny o a Kyle.

* * *

_Se levantó lentamente, desprendiéndose del tosco y desapasionado abrazo, rodó sus ojos negros por enésima vez, dejando escapar un suspiro entre hastiado y dolido. No tenía que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que aquello no estaba funcionando en absoluto; la fuerte punzada que acompañaba sus latidos le pedía que acabase con ello, seguirlo sería un juego patético, un chiste al que sólo él le vería la gracia. Se había planteado la posibilidad de salir lastimada, al fin de cuentas no se trataba del dulce y comprensivo Stanley, sino de él, casi todo lo contrario, había hecho una lista imaginaria de posibles ventajas y desventajas y, por alguna razón que seguía sin comprender, la positiva ganó. Ese verano en el que se _tomaron un tiempo_ se dejó llevar por el impulso, mucho más fuerte que el de hacía diez años, y le dijo todas las locuras que se cruzaron por su cabeza._

_Ahora bien, ¿realmente fue aceptada?_

_Mientras se cambiaba, trató de recordaba cómo fue ese momento que consideró como mágico. Las palabras que confirmaran algo nunca salieron de sus labios, simplemente una mirada. Una mirada que podría haber sido interpretada de un millón de formas distintas, es decir nada concreto. ¿Entonces qué demonios hacía durmiendo a su lado? ¿Le tuvo… _lástima_?_

_Esa sola idea hizo que unas lágrimas se anegaran en sus ojos. Él la conocía bien, sabía a la perfección que lástima era lo último que su orgullo deseaba despertar. Pensaba que tenían mucho en común a pesar de diferir fuertemente en lo que respectaba a lo ideológico, por eso comprendería cómo debían ser las reglas del juego… si es que aceptaba jugar, claro._

_¡Ella entendió que sí! ¡Las puertas se le abrieron, la corazonada no podía fallar!_

_Él se removió entre las sábanas, notando que ella no estaba a su lado. Lentamente, quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, rascándose la nuca y frotándose los ojos. Wendy sintió el aroma que desprendía ese cuerpo en pijama de rayas verticales, el labio inferior le tembló, si quería acabar con todo ese circo infernal tenía que hacerlo ya, o no podría luego._

_Antes de poder comenzar a decir nada, él preguntó con un tono irónico:_

—_¿Qué te sucede?_

_Y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que había estado con un monstruo. Que le había gustado _ese_ monstruo._

_Lo miró fijamente, tal vez su mirada pudiera transmitir lo mucho que acababa de lastimarla._

—_Esto no funciona, eso es lo que sucede —respondió con una fingida firmeza._

_Él frunció los labios, como si acabasen de decirle algo trivial o curioso que no pudo descubrir por su cuenta, algo así como «El chocolate viene del cacao»; esa expresión que resta importancia: «Vaya, que interesante,, no tenía idea…»._

—_Es decir… —insistió enseguida—, lo nuestro termina aquí. Porque sí existió algo nuestro, ¿verdad?_

—_Si tú dices que existió, pues supongo que sí._

—_¡No! ¡Eso hace parecer que existió dentro de mi cabeza! —estalló, apoyando el dedo índice sobre su pecho—. No puede no-funcionar algo si nunca existió, ¿entiendes?_

_¿Le costaba entender?, ¿todavía no había madurado, como le dijo Bebe?, ¿disfrutaba de todo aquello?¿o realmente se desentendía de esa semana extraña? No podía saberlo y seguir preguntando le daba miedo. _

_Ese monstruo le daba miedo._

—_¿Qué fue lo que tuvimos, Wendy? —dijo, sin comprender realmente todo ese teatro mal armado—. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, ni siquiera hemos follado. Viniste a mi casa un día, de la nada, me dijiste que lo de Stan no funcionaba porque pensabas en alguien más: yo. Me besaste, pasaste a verme en secreto, insististe para salir al cine y esas cosas, pero yo… _

—… _tú no has hecho nada —terminó, con los puños cerrados temblándole de rabia y humillación._

—_Pareciera que todo ha estado en tu cabeza —continuó—. Te has dado cuenta de que no funciona. Perfecto._

_Definitivamente era un monstruo._

…

**You don't understand anything. **

_Look at him__, look at me.  
That boy is bad and honestly  
he's a wolf in disguise  
but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Podría decirse que era muy exagerado tener resonando en la mente una charla con un amigo de hace casi una semana. Sin embargo, el hecho de que esas palabras dijesen de forma abierta que yo le gustaba a Cartman eran justificativo suficiente. Es decir, no fue ningún sueño o alucinación: realmente estuvimos en el KFC y a Kenny se le escapó ese comentario, nada de agregar «Era una broma, tonto», sino balbucear cualquier cosa para que yo no lo creyera. Y si no hubiese salido de la boca de Kenny yo seguiría sin creerlo, incluso dudaría de las mismas palabras dichas por Stan o el culón.

¿Por qué le gustarías a un antisemita, ególatra, codicioso y demoníaco?

Me odia, pregúntenle a cualquiera y les dirá lo mismo. A veces costaba convivir con eso, pese a todo Cartman es mi… amigo. Mi amigo antisemita, ególatra, codicioso y demoníaco. Carajo, suena tan disparatado como el hecho de que yo le guste. Si lo veo de esa manera, tiene un poco más de lógica; podía ser que asumirse marica le costara y lo llevase a un odio obsesivo hacia mí. Con eso la mitad de mis dudas quedarían resueltas.

Cerré el grifo de agua fría y me sequé el cabello con una toalla, con otra me rodeé la cintura y regresé a mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la cama, sintiendo un fuete viento entrando por la ventana. Qué suerte que no había nadie en casa, precisaba una paz absoluta para terminar de comprender por cuál camino debía ir todo aquello. Desde que Kenny me lo dijo, he tratado de pensar bien, pero siempre sucedía algo que me interrumpía y cuando quería darme cuenta ya estaba durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

¿Qué carajo siento yo?

No podía imaginarme a Eric Cartman besándome o rodeándome con uno de sus brazos. Nada relacionado con el asco o el hecho de ser gay, hasta ese momento yo no tenía idea de si me gustaba alguien o de qué sexo era ese alguien, iba más por el lado de la capacidad de visualizar mentalmente eso sin que fuese una broma pesada. Todas las situaciones de _novios_ (llamémosle así) se transformaban en rutinarias discusiones o peleas donde sí o sí era un judío de mierda que debía entregar su oro.

¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? ¿Por qué sigue siendo mi amigo si pienso que todo esto es tan insufrible?

Conozco a Cartman. Creía poder afirmarlo, hasta que todos vimos lo que le sucedió a Scott Tenorman, hasta que me engañó con la enfermedad de Kenny o para cancelar Padre de Familia. Cada vez que me atreví a afirmar que sabía quién era y de qué era capaz, se aparecía con algo totalmente nuevo, macabro y despiadado… De acuerdo, no siempre, en otras ocasiones vimos a qué lo llevaba estar deprimido, y prefería verlo riendo con cinismo antes que hablarle a sus muñecos con esa voz tan melancólica.

¡Pero porque es mi amigo y no quiero verlo así, nada más! Él no es así.

Y aún sigo sin conocerlo del todo: le gusto. Me quedaba bastante camino sin recorrer, pero probablemente sólo acceda a él cuando de una respuesta. De lo contrario todo seguirá igual y me carcomerá la duda eternamente. ¿Cómo sería aceptar a Cartman? ¿Cambiaría en algo?, ¿qué sabor tendrían sus labios? ¡Carajo, no quise pensar eso! Es Cartman, no hay demasiada ciencia, quizá confunda el gustar con obsesionar, no tiene nada de lógica que le guste, que _me quiera._

Sin embargo, acabo de decir que nunca he terminado de conocerlo. Lo estoy juzgando por adelantado y…

¡Oh, por favor! Más de diez años con esa actitud, ¿qué puedo pensar? Ni que yo fuera el villano. Creo que tengo un poco de derecho a juzgarlo… no jodan, ¿le gusto o no?, ¿qué es lo que le gusta de mí? ¡Ja!, nada de que mi cabello, mi manera "marica" y "moralista" de ser, de mi "asquerosa" voz que le taladra la cabeza. Se me acaban las ideas. Tampoco tiene sentido especular por él. No lo conozco tanto como pensaba y estas preguntas sólo las puede responder él.

¿Qué siento yo, entonces?

No lo sé…

¿«No lo sé»? ¿qué quiere decir eso? Claro que lo sé: nada. N-a-d-a, ¿verdad? ¿Si viniera ahora mismo a preguntarme, diría n-a-d-a? No. Al menos no de esa manera. Ni soñar en arrojarme a sus brazos y chillando que sí. ¿Y bien? No lo sé, así de simple e inquietante. Es una puerta que no puedo destrabar si él no me muestra su lado desconocido. Esto no es un chiste, sí él va en serio puede que yo esté…

Lastimándolo.

Mucho más que sus insultos y entrecejos fruncidos hacia mí.

Tal vez a le cause placer imaginarme llorar o frustrarme (cada segundo me hace más escéptico) pero aunque el SIDA y otras cosas me hayan sacado la sonrisa más luminosa, a estas alturas, mis objetivos no son arruinarle la vida ni ponerlo en la misma situación que Wendy pone a Stan. Ese dolor no es divertido, no quiero ser yo quien se lo cause y supongo que si pudiera evitar que otro se lo causase… mierda, lo haría.

En síntesis: le gusto a Cartman, ¿es eso probable?, no, lo conozco…. Bien, resulta que si le gusto es porque no lo conozco tanto como creí. En caso de que sea verdad, ¿qué siento yo? No estoy seguro, necesito algo que me de seguridad, que muestre que es verdadero en palabras como en lo demás, pero para tener seguridad debo abrirme yo también y… y…

Me da miedo.

Le temo a lo desconocido.

¿Y bien?

De acuerdo. Una oportunidad no matará a nadie.

Me levanté de un salto y busqué una muda de ropa limpia en el armario, ahora sentía que estar en casa me agobiaba.

Mamá me despertó al mediodía, dejó sobre la silla un gran bolso lleno de las cosas que necesitaría para hacer el viaje de fin de año. Casi me había olvidado de eso, no podía pensar claramente desde que colgué el teléfono por la noche, después de que las palabras de la Wendy que tanto amaba acabaron por destruirme completamente. Pensé que _esa_ locura de hacía varios años fue nada más que eso: una locura, confusiones pasajeras, algo irrepetible; pero no. Sucedió a mis espaldas, ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de decírmelo y yo tenía que comprender a la perfección.

Sí, cada una de sus palabras fue clara, las oraciones coherentes, no más que no conseguía penetrar en esa cabecilla y sacar causas racionales.

No le dije en el momento a mamá que no planeaba hacer el viaje ni aunque me amenazasen a punta de pistola porque parecía contenta, con la esperanza de que el cambio de ambiente me curase. Ah, ojalá fuese tan fácil, ojalá con sólo respirar profundamente el aire de la ventana todo se fuese.

Los ojos me ardían y la mitad del cuerpo no la sentí por haber dormido en mala posición. Suspiré, tomé un pañuelo de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y me limpié el rostro. Papá entró en mi habitación, ya no se molestó en armar un nuevo sermón sobre el amor, claro, es fácil decir que te repondrás y etcétera cuando ya estás casado y tienes una familia con la mujer de tus sueños, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta, hijo? Tal vez el aire fresco te siente mejor —invitó con tono autoritario.

Volví a suspirar, agotado. Obviamente era una orden más que una sugerencia. Obedecí, sin poner una hora de regreso, quizá tuviese un ataque y decidiera dar vueltas toda la noche por el pueblo, ya no sé qué quiero o que mierda dejo de querer.

Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Kyle para pedirle que me hiciera compañía en las hamacas de la plaza, tuve tenía vergüenza de _seguir siendo_ una carga así que me contuve. Después de todo, ha estado conmigo casi un mes entero, dejando de lado las putas tareas, ayudando a que yo no repitiera el año, estaba más que en deuda con él. No podría pedir otro mejor amigo, no podría imaginar otra persona como él: moralista, a veces ingenuo, otras adorable.

Me sentía tan devastado. Justo cuando uno cree que la oscuridad termina, llega más.

—_No podemos seguir así, Stanley. Yo no puedo seguir así, mintiéndote… _

¡Bien, pues que se vaya a la mierda! Ya arreglaría cuentas con ella.

Puta madre, _necesitaba_ tener a Kyle a mi lado. Necesitaba escupir ese trago sabor a mierda que me retorcía todo el estómago y explotaba en la cabeza. Con razón aquellos dos se lo tomaban tan a la ligera, estaban complotados, eran unos traidores que reían a mis espaldas.

A medida que abría más los ojos me daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba, de que en el fondo siempre trascendía una única persona. No me importan los estúpidos rumores que corrieran sobre nosotros, me los paso por el culo.

Me dejé caer sobre una hamaca, saqué el celular del bolsillo y mis dedos empezaron a tipear.

"_Si tienes tiempo necesito que  
vengas al parque. Es importante."_

Parecía que el destino o lo que fuera nos tenía uno cerca del otro, después de enviarlo, los ojos me volvieron a lagrimear y suspiré de forma ahogada mientras escuchaba los pasos corriendo por el suelo de pierda, respirando entrecortadamente y llamándome preocupado.

—¿Stan?

Levanté la cabeza enseguida. Kyle venía acompañado de Kenny y Cartman. Me mordí el labio lleno de impotencia y respiré pausadamente para no hacer nada estúpido. Todavía no cruzamos palabras, tal vez todo fuese un mal entendido… o no. ¡No lo sé! Lo que ella hace dejó de sorprenderme, no es la primera vez, y no es la primera vez que hago la vista gorda y caigo como un maldito estúpido. Eso es lo que más duele, no separarnos sino el hecho de que confié y le dio igual, se cagó en todo. ¡No lo sé! Él es un hijo de puta. ¡No lo sé! No sé absolutamente nada.

La cabeza me latía con fuerza y cuando Kyle se acercó a saludarme no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras tiritaba de frío.

No era necesario ser un gran observador para darse cuenta de la expresión de desagrado de Eric. Rodé los ojos, algo incómodo y le di una palmadita en el hombro mientras cuchicheaba entre dientes «Su súper mejor amigo está sensible, ten paciencia». Sé que después de la charla que tuvimos sobre la estúpida competencia imaginaria que se le había formado en la cabeza, este tipo de contactos volvían a resultarle una patada en las bolas. Además, después de mi pecaminoso desliz se dio la casualidad de que ni él ni Kyle volvieron a encontrarse para discutirlo debidamente.

Mierda, Stan lucía destruido. Me situé en la hamaca de al lado, mis ojos saltaban de él hacia mi amigo, Kyle seguía absorto en su preocupación, sin darse cuenta de nada o sin querer hacerlo. Como dije antes, si había algo en lo que él y Cartman eran más que buenos, era en fingir que nada pasa o pasó. No sé si yo también lo seré, tampoco lo necesito, cuando las cosas me molestan o me agradan lo digo sin rodeos. No me gusta toda esta mierda de teleteatro barato, sobre todo cuando buscas simplemente follar.

Pasados unos minutos, Stan se separó del pelirrojo, secándose con la manga de la blusa. Me miró con ojos de muerto y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, ¿qué carajo le sucedía? Sentí que quería decirme que la había cagado en grande o algo así, ¿sería por lo que le dije a Kyle de Cartman? No, imposible que llore de esa manera por algo así. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero después de ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió al culón las palabras no me salieron. Otra cosa que me jodía a lo grande: esos putos gestitos sin contenido concreto.

Cartman arqueó una ceja, confundido y también cansado de todo aquello. Que me jodan, lo veía venir, su paciencia acabaría, Stan se estaba guardando algo grande para decir y Kyle... yo sabía perfectamente del lado de quién se iba a poner y también las consecuencias.

—¿Ya tienen todas las cosas para el viaje de fin de año? —pregunté con una euforia fingida—. Estuve transpirando el culo para poder pagármelo, así que espero que sea de puta madre, adema-

—¡Eres un gordo de mierda, hijo de puta! —aulló, señalándolo con el índice.

En otro contexto, él se habría reído o simplemente protestado, pero no esta vez, no cuando le gritaba prácticamente entre los brazos de Broflovski. Ya no había estupidez trivial que apaciguara la situación, quedé intrigado, si el paquete ya le estaba cayendo al gordo, seguía yo.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, hippy estúpido? —respondió casi tan enfadado como lo estaba yo.

Kyle se puso entre nosotros, intentando que las cosas no empeoraran. Para mí ya no podían empeorar más, ya nada podía doler más ni me podía sentir más humillado.

—¿Encima lo preguntas? ¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! —continué, los demás quedaron con los ojos abiertos, todavía sin comprender claramente a dónde quería llegar. El corazón me latía con fuerza, las mejillas me quemaban, hablar era lo único podía hacer bien—. ¡Te acostaste con Wendy en el puto verano! Qué gracioso, ¿no? Te follaste a mi novia y luego me pides que no sea marica cuando me deja, ¿qué carajo sucede contigo?

Bien, eso sí que era noticia nueva, ¿Cartman con Wendy?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿qué posición? Las palabras de Stan me resonaban por la cabeza mientras intentaba ubicarme en tiempo y espacio, algo de todo aquello me sonaba familiar y no por lo que sucedió en primaria, se trataba de algo más reciente y… ¡Coño! Ya recuerdo, el verano antes de empezar las clases, cuando Stan se fue de vacaciones.

Chúpame las bolas, hippy estúpido. Para empezar, en ese momento no eran oficialmente novios, estaban en uno de sus muy reiterativos "tiempos para pensar". Segundo, nunca me interesó era puta socialista, antes prefiero que me corten el pene como a un judío. Tercero, tampoco me interesaba sexualmente, la única que podía llegar a valer la pena era Bebe. No entiendes absolutamente nada de nada… como siempre.

¿Por qué mierda Stan tiene que hacer toda una escena? ¿Qué carajo le cuesta preguntar las cosas antes de portarse como si le estuviesen metiendo un palo por el culo? No, tiene que convertirse en un mártir delante del judío, que no dudará ni una sola palabra de lo que diga.

Oh, ten por seguro que luego arreglaré cuentas con esa hija de puta. No pudo aceptar un no como respuesta. Si hubieses visto como se entregaba, Stan… desesperada, cansada de ir y venir contigo, un pendejo; aunque ella tampoco es demasiado madura que digamos si hace ese tipo de jueguitos. Pero si tan sólo hubieras visto lo que fue mientras estabas ausente. Viajaría al tiempo para grabártelo y que te calles. ¿Por qué no le dices a ella las cosas? Es más fácil venir y tirarme mierda encima a mí, ¿no?

—Yo no me acosté con Testaburger —aclaré. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír pensando lo estúpidamente ingenuo que era. No lo conseguí y noté en los ojos de Kyle la sorpresa, como si no yo pudiera caer más bajo. Judío estúpido, ¿crees que me conoces? Pues no, no sabes nada de mí—. No sé qué te dijo ella.

—¡Que ya no podía seguir mintiéndome y le gustabas! La semana de verano que pasaron juntos le encantó.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que pasar una semana juntos es salir? Deberías haberla visto, ella estab- —Oh, mierda.

Se estaba riendo. Simple y llanamente se reía ante la expresión devastada de Stan. Entonces sí estuvo con Wendy, sabiendo lo que ella significa para él. Pero si Wendy no le interesaba, ¿por qué salieron? ¿Para reírse de ella? Es la única idea coherente que se me pasó por la cabeza, que tenía sentido, que tiraba abajo todo lo que pensé en casa: Cartman nunca cambiaría, lo que yo creía conocer estaba en lo cierto, era un monstruo lleno de apatía.

Sentí un suave palpitar en mi cabeza, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, Kenny estaba a punto de decir algo. Me adelanté, seguro que justificaría todo aquello y no podía permitírselo, ¿lo sabías, Kenny?, ¿qué tan cómplice eres de todo esto? Como sea, no quería escucharlo. Solté a Stan unos minutos y exclamé:

—Si salieron, no creo que sea como amigos, Cartman. Esto es… yo no pensé que… —Grandioso, ni siquiera salían las palabras correctas en orden. Se formó en mi mente un mar de hechos, recuerdos y conjeturas.

—Ya, muchachos, esto no es algo que deberíamos discutir si no vamos a usar la cabeza —corté. Obviamente si piensas con el pene o el corazón y alguno te duele, las cosas no acaban bien y si se trata de mujeres…

Se viera como se viera, la frustración y rabia de Stan pesaban más que cualquier discurso que Cartman pudiera decir. Sobre todo porque la mitad de lo que gritaba iba de la mano de la verdad. Horrible, si buscaba mejorar su imagen ante Kyle, acaba de irse todo a la mismísima mierda. Podía sentir en mi propio estómago el nudo que iba formándose en el suyo frente a tanta impotencia.

—¿Y tú qué te piensas? No me vas a decir que no lo sabías —espetó el pelinegro.

—No, claro que no lo sabía, porque en realidad no hay ningún secreto que tenga que saber, Stan —respondí, lo que menos necesitaba era que Kenny pagase parte de todo el rollo.

Quería largarme de allí, sin embargo sólo significaría huir y aceptar toda la mierda que acababa de decirme. Sabía que el saco de mierda intentaría arreglar todo. No me importó, una cosa era hacerme responsable de acciones que sí hice y otra, defenderme desesperadamente de la imaginación de telenovela del hippy. ¿Quién lo ha jodido más, Testaburger o yo? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ella, y yo pagando todo.

—No voy a hacer ningún documento escrito, no lo necesito, métetelo en la cabeza, idiota: a mí-no-me-gusta-Testaburger.

Claro que no le gusta, no puede gustarte nadie que te lleve la contra. Tu tipo es alguien sumiso, que diga sí cada vez que quieras, que no te cuestione nada, que no le importe cuanto puedas llegar a lastimarlo, ¿verdad? Ella fue un juego de verano y no puedes decir que no sabías el tipo de consecuencias que podría traer. Yo tampoco te gusto, no sé por qué me inquietó tanto saber una verdad que no existe.

Eres un monstruo. Siempre lo has sido, pero ahora cruzaste otra puerta mucho más seria.

Me sentí engañado, ya sin la capacidad de discutir o pensar. Pensar sólo me causaba un dolor extraño. Creí que ese momento era algo lejano, como envejecer o tener familia, pero no. Llegó allí, dándonos las respuesta que buscábamos, podía verse cobarde o lo que fuera, y no nos importó.

—Olvídalo.

Tal como lo supuse, el judío nos fulminó con la mirada y se fue con su puto mejor amigo. Nada de escucharnos, todo lo contrario, Kenny puso la opción más conveniente y se lo pasaron por el escroto. Me miró nervioso, le di la espalda. No iría tras él, por más que quisiera dejarle bien en claro las cosas, para que cuando llegasen a casa no siguiera formando una imagen errada de mí. Tírame toda la mierda que quieras, judío, me sé todo de memoria, pero no más de lo que es.

_Porque me duele._

¿Sabes, Kyle? Si me corto sangro, deberías hacer la prueba. Si me lanzas contra el suelo podrías fracturarme un hueso, deberías hacer la prueba. Si no escuchas lo que tengo para decir y me dices con esos jodidos hermosos ojos que en verdad soy la peor criatura que ha pisado la tierra, me lastimas. ¿Es muy difícil de entender? ¿Lo que te dijo Kenny sonaba tan increíble? Pues no, idiota, es real. Me gustas demasiado y lo odio, porque no me sirve de nada experimentar todas esas sensaciones de "otro mundo", ¿cuáles?, ¿la impotencia, la maldita timidez, esa mierda de temor con pensar en tus labios diciendo un frío «No»? Oh, sí, que lindo, maravilloso.

No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que eres. De lo que eres capaz de hacerme a mí. Si yo ya soy un monstruo y consigues ponerme así, hacerme desear por una fracción de segundo que la tierra me tragase…

No sé qué demonios eres tú entonces.

* * *

_D: quisiera saber que tanto joden capítulos que superen las tres mil palabras…_

_Asch, esto me costó tanto, y dudo de calidad. _

_Saludos._


End file.
